To LOVE-Ru - Looking after Celine
by muumitfan
Summary: OC Amy looks after Celine because Rito, Mikan, Saibai and Ringo go spend time together but can't take her with them.


Amy was walking home when she hears her phone ringing. She looks who's calling her and sees Rito's name. "Hello, Amy here." Says Amy while responding to the phone. "Hey there Amy. If it's not a problem, could you do a favour for me?" Asks Rito. "Sure thing. I'll happily help you." Says Amy while accepting Rito's offer. "Well me and Mikan aren't home tomorrow and also Lala and her sisters will be visiting their home planet and no one's taking care of Celine." Explained Rito. "And you want to babysit her." Guesses Amy. "Uhm yes if it's not a trouble for you." Says Rito. "Sure, i'll look after Celine. I just have to ask my parents." Explains Amy while accepting Rito's offer. "Thanks i owe you one." Says Rito. "Aww, you don't have to do anything for me." Says Amy with a smile. "If you say so." Says Rito before hanging up his phone. "Oh wait!" Says Amy before Rito's able to close the phone. "Huh? What's wrong?" Asks Rito confused. "How are you feeling?" Asks Amy while with a concerned tone. "Oh you mean my injury i got when i was protecting Kotegawa? I'm feeling much better now." Says Rito while confirming his well-being. "That's good to hear." Says Amy relieved before closing the phone. Amy then continues her way home.  
When Amy reached home she walked to the kitchen to see her mother. "Mom, a friend asked me to babysit someone. Is it fine if i look after her?" Asked Amy curiously. "Of course you can." Said the mother. "Yay, thanks mom." Thanked Amy while hugging her mother. "Can you tell me who the person was?" Asked Amy's mother curiously. "Oh, his name is Yuuki Rito." Responded Amy. "Oh, he's the one you've been talking about, and lives with aliens, right? Said Amy's mother. They continue their conversation and before Amy forgets she calls Rito that she can babysit Celine.

"The next day"

Early in the morning before Rito left with his parents and Mikan, he dropped by at Amy's home to give Celine. "This is actually my first time coming to your place and i'm really surprised to see how much plants here is." Says Rito with an amazed tone. "Ha ha, i really like taking care of plants, and it can't be difficult to take care of a plant alien." Responses Amy. "Even if Celine's a plant, she still act's like a normal human toddler." Explained Rito. "Ok, so what does Celine usually eat?" Wonders Amy. Rito explains what she eats and that Amy should water Celine too and then leaves. "He got surprised by seeing how many plants here is even thought he lives with aliens." Says Amy's older sister. "Eh he he." Laughs Amy awkwardly. "Mau!" Shouts Celine as she jumps at Amy's sister. "H-Hey what is she trying to do?" Says Amy's sister. Then as usually Celine does the usual. "Gyah!" Shouts Amy's sister weirdly but soon gets used to it. Then their brother comes to look what's going on. "What the heck is that little girl doing?" Asks the brother. "Oh Paul, Amy's friend asked her to babysit this little alien plant girl." Explains Amy's sister. "But why are giving her to do that Dawn? You know it's impossible to give that little girl milk." Explains Paul with a lecturing tone. "I know Paul, but what should i do?" Asks Dawn. Paul thinks about what to do and then get's an idea.  
Few minutes later Paul returns with a baby bottle and a binky. "I hope you don't mind if i give these to her, Amy." Says Paul as he goes to the kitchen to put milk in the baby bottle. Soon after Paul's done he returns to the living room where the others are. "Here little guy, drink from here." Requests Paul as he's offering the baby bottle to Celine. Celine happily takes it and starts to drink it while making her cute noises. "My isn't she happy." Says Amy's father. "She sure is." Responses Amy while holding Celine.  
An hour passes and Celine's taking care of her plant friends. "Say Amy, since she's a plant herself, does it mean she can understand and communicate with your plants?" Asks Paul and Dawn curiously while examining Celine. "Yes." Responses Amy. "Hmm, i wonder if Celine ages." Thinks Paul aloud. "I'm not sure but Rito told me once when it's full moon, she transforms into a full grown girl." Says Amy while remembering what Rito told her. Paul and Dawn are just quiet but amazed of that info. "This little guy sure is special." Says Paul while storking Celine's head. "Well Lala said that Celine's a rare kind of plant species in space. Celine originally was a plant actually too." Continued Amy. "I wonder how she looked when she was a plant." Wonders Dawn with a curious tone. Amy then sends a message to Rito and asks to send a picture of Celine in her original form. Rito does so and the three are surprised how Celine looks but not horrified.  
After that they return inside and Amy decides to read a book to Celine. When Amy finished the story, Celine wants to hear other stories too so Amy goes to pick a story book. "Dinners ready!" Shouts Amy's mother from the kitchen. "Oh boy, are you hungry too Celine?" Asks Amy while carrying Celine to the kitchen. "Mau!" Responses Celine. When everyone starts eating they look surprised because Celine's good at using chopsticks.  
When they are finished eating Amy takes Celine upstairs so she can give her a shower but first sends a message to Rito, just to make sure to see if she's able to handle hot water and Rito says that it's ok.  
After the shower, Amy dresses up in her pajamas and dresses Celine as well and before they start to sleep she reads a bedtime story and then Celine starts to sleep.

"In the morning"

It was a new day and Amy had just woken up. Celine was still sleeping so Amy decided to go brush her teeth and when she came back, Celine had woken up so Amy dresses up in her usual clothes and does the same for Celine.  
After that they go to eat breakfast and before they know it, the doorbell rings. "Oh that must be Rito." Says Amy. "I'll go open it." Says Paul as he's going to the door. "You must be Rito, right? Amy and Celine are eating a breakfast so come on in." Explains Paul when he get's to the door. "Thank you." Thanks Rito ashe steps inside. "The names Paul, by the way." Introduces Paul. "Nice to meet you Paul." Says Rito happily as he's walking to the kitchen with something to Amy. "Ah, Rito! We had fun yesterday." Explains Amy. "I can see it." Says Rito with a smile. "What do you have there, Rito?" Asks Amy curiously. "Well i still went ahead and bought you this flower bouguet as thanks." Explains Rito with a blush. "Aw, thank you." Thanks Amy while giving a kiss to Rito. Rito blushes and as he's leaving Paul gives Rito the baby bottle and the binky and looks confused but Paul then explains. Hearing that he apologizes to Dawn but she doesn't mind and as Rito's leaving Paul wishes good luck for Rito with his relationship with Amy and blushes of what he said.


End file.
